


In The Future

by screamingatstars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Babysitting, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, gonna be honest this is mostly me wanting to write Double Trouble being their shady self, it’s mainly there so I can use Finn, the catradora is pretty minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Catra has to leave Finn in Double Trouble’s care for a night, but she’s not happy about it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	In The Future

“This is just a one-time thing,” Catra said, glaring daggers at Double Trouble. Her suspicion and distrust might as well have been visible in the air. “And only because literally everyone else is either away or busy. After this, you’re leaving again, for good. Got it?”

They nodded, face the picture of innocence. “Message received loud and clear, kitten.”

“Don’t call me that,” Catra hissed, claws unsheathing as her fur stood on end. Double Trouble only laughed.

“Still so dramatic after all these years! I have to say,  _ Catra,  _ you’d have made a fine actor in another life.”

“Shut up. Just watch my kid for one night, and don’t you dare try anything funny,” she warned. “I’ll know if they’re hurt, and we have ways to check if you’re impersonating someone.”

Double Trouble shook their head. “No, no, no, I do not impersonate my subjects. I  _ become  _ them. I wear them as a costume, sure, but I also  _ am  _ their character.”

Catra snorted derisively. “Do I look like I care? Because I don’t.” With that, she turned on her heel and strode towards the door, only looking back once she was halfway out to issue a warning. “Oh, and in case you forgot, my wife can turn into an eight-foot-tall magic warrior woman with a sword whenever she wants. So if anything-  _ anything at all-  _ happens to Finn while we’re gone, she’ll make you regret the day you were born.”

Double Trouble rolled their eyes. “Trust me, I remember. Your kid is safe with me.”

Catra nodded firmly, hesitating for a second longer before she left, shutting the door behind her. 

Alone, Double Trouble turned their attention to the crib in the corner of the room. It was plain white, but stuffed with so many different colors of soft blankets and pillows that it still managed to be almost painful to look at. Nestled in the center of the fabric explosion was a tiny, fuzzy infant with brown hair and cat ears, curled up with what looked to be a red bandanna wrapped around them. 

Double Trouble stood there quietly for several minutes, waiting to see if Finn would wake up on their own. Sadly, they didn’t, leaving Double Trouble disappointed and bored: even they wouldn’t purposefully wake a sleeping infant.

“You’re not very fun yet, kitten,” they said, leaning their elbows on the edge of the crib. “Even if you were awake, you’d be nothing but babbling and mirroring. Completely uninspired.” 

Finn, seeing as they were sound asleep, didn’t react.

“Hmm,” Double Trouble mused to themself, watching as the baby wriggled ever so slightly. “Too young to really have a character, but...?” They started to shift experimentally, but stopped before they were all the way transformed. Even trying to take on someone’s appearance without having any role to play along with it turned their stomach. It defeated the whole purpose, and left them with a bad taste in their mouth. 

“Don’t worry,” they said, stretching out their limbs once they were back to normal, “I’ll figure you out one day once you’re older. It’ll be an eye-opening experience, seeing yourself like that for the first time. That’s what a truly great actor can do.”

When they were once again met with nothing but silence, Double Trouble pouted, but with a lack of anything else to do, kept on talking.

“I mean, your mothers do seem to have a bit of a grudge against me, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve they don’t know about. I’ll find a way around them. I always have.” They smiled to themself, reminiscing. “Speaking of your mothers, both of them were very interesting to play, back in the day. Catra in particular was very tricky to figure out. I have to admit, she’s got one of the more complex psyches I’ve come across. So many layers to keep in mind!” They sighed wistfully. “An actor’s dream role. Adora was simpler, true, but still interesting with the whole She-Ra gimmick, which turned out to be very useful for getting to the heart of her character.”

They grinned, tilting their head to one side as they examined the tiny baby.

“But you? The child of two such fascinating individuals?” They clapped their hands together, gazing down at Finn with unconcealed glee. “Why, kitten, something tells me that when the time comes, you’re going to be one of my greatest roles yet.”


End file.
